In modern life, various daily activities are recoded by shooting photos to store associated histories of the activities. In addition, a photo sharing method is a way of making contact with friends or family to communicate life experience and emotion.
There are several photo sharing methods for sharing photos to others. For example, the photos may be shared to other persons through e-mail boxes or the photos may be published on personal web pages or social networking websites.
Conventionally, during the process of sharing photos, the photos need to be successively browsed by the user, then the photos to be shared to the same person are stored in a folder, and finally the photos are transmitted to an electronic mail or uploaded to the social networking website. However, if the number of photos and the amount of persons for receiving the shared photos are too huge, the procedures of successively browsing the photos and manually classifying the photos are time-consuming and troublesome.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved photo sharing system in order to increase the efficacy of sharing photos.